Happy Turkey Day
by Raven-2010
Summary: Having thanksgiving dinner Kags mom orders a turkey, by mistake a live one is delivered instead. Inu opens, the box the turkey jumps out, and Inu meets the turkey from hell the war is on and the chase begins. One shots, pranks romance LEMON, Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1, Meet The Turkey From Hell

**I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R, Lemon**

Summary having a traditional Thanksgiving dinner Kag's mom orders a turkey, By mistake, a live one is delivered instead, Inu opens the box, the turkey jumps out and Inu meets the turkey from hell, the war is on and the chase begins. Dedicated to **Inuyasha is awesome. **Updated, extended Nov 13 2011, complete one shot, Inu/Kag

**Happy Turkey Day**

**By Raven 2010 Nov 24 2010**

**Holiday plans, hunting the miko, and a first kiss**

Kagome and her family were having a traditional Thanksgiving Day dinner Kagome's mom Hitomi ordered a turkey from the local market, and it was due to be delivered the next morning. Souta was practically drooling just thinking about all of the delicious food the next day was Thanksgiving. Kagome went to the feudal era and invited Inuyasha to dinner at first he was reluctant but when Kagome mentioned turkey and all of the other foods that would be served his mouth was watering and he licked his lips

"Come on Inuyasha I know you will enjoy it, after all you love food"

"So Kagsy now that you got me all hungry and there's no food in sight" how about I eat you instead? Inuyasha teased while stalking her and closing in with an evil glint in his eye

"Inu, Inuyasha eat me what do you m, mean by that? Kagome stammered

"What does it sound like I mean? he answered licking his lips "You give me my sweet treat, you know Inu's favorite meat yum"

"Eeeeeee stay away" what's gotten into you? She asked "You cant I'm poisonous"

"What? I'm just in the holiday spirit" besides aren't you the one who's always telling me to get into the holiday spirit, hmmm? I am only doing what you asked" Inuyasha replied "Besides Inu hungry, slurp"

"Gulp, well, um, ah Inu ya sha" Kagome stuttered "I, I've got a disease if you eat me you'll catch it first your pecker will fall off, and then you will die"

"Yes Ka go me? Inuyasha say it Inuyasha surely, you know my name after the three years, you have been with me since you were 15" haven't you? And your 18 now" He taunted smiling evilly "So it's feeding time, and my pecker won't fall off so quit lying"

"Yikes" Kagome said then took off running "Crap" what the hell am I gonna do? She thought

"God's it worked just like I planned, I wanted to chase her anyway, let the hunt begin" Inuyasha thought wringing his hands in anticipation

"Damn him he's a hanyou which means he is a hell of a lot faster then me. Giving him an unfair advantage" she thought

"Aw come on baby it won't hurt, Inu only wants a little taste"

"Bite me Inuyasha" shit why did I say that? She said

"Stop running wench and I will that and a whole lot more. Then you'll be screaming" he teased

"Oh yeah, why?

"Oh, oh, oh Inuyasha don't stop more. Yes right there that's the spot, Inuyashaaaaa" he taunted in an orgasmic tone

He laughed his ass off when he heard "Eek"

Inuyasha being the canine predator he was patiently waited, he gave Kagome a good long head start, and nonchalantly strolled into the forest. After a few minutes, the stalking his prey hanyou sped up his pace it did not take long for him to scent his prey

"Ah lunch awaits me" he thought "Raw meat cannot be beat, hehehe"

Kagome was well hidden in a deep part of the forest of course Inuyasha scented where she was but decided to make it last, he slowly closed in while still remaining hidden. Suddenly Kagome leapt up and bolted at an almost inhuman speed, Inuyasha smirked he had a head rush from the thrill of it all

"Freaking pervy dogs" she groaned

"That's it good girl make me work for it" Inuyasha said "My wench is fast for a human"

"Damn he's Inu which means he is going to be relentless" Kagome mumbled "Horny dog"

"Her scent is so strong I can almost taste it, yum" said Inuyasha to himself

"Oh crap I sense him and he's mot far away" Kagome complained under her breath

In addition, just as she said yes he was one relentless Inu, as Inuyasha continued stalking and chasing his beautiful prey his mind was filled with devilish ideas. Just to further, torture his victim he used his demon speed and went far ahead of her, took off his haori, and hung it on the branch of a bush knowing that she'd find then it doubled back

"Now she'll have something to go on"

Now back behind her he continued chasing her, she found his fire rat robe, gulped, and then looked around with a mixture of concern and confusion. Kagome looked up into the trees but no Inuyasha in sight she roamed around and continued to look he was like a cat toying with a mouse and loving it

"For you my pet" he said

Next as Kagome continued her journey into the forest she passed a low hanging tree branch and saw Inuyasha's under haori hanging from it. She was now going totally nuts the suspense was killing her. Though he could do and enjoy this for hours Inuyasha knew that he could not keep this up forever and would have to end it soon

"Damn it if this is one of his pranks I'll sit him into the 10th level of hell" she mumbled

"Oh crap she'll do it to" Inuyasha said to himself "Evil wench"

Just when Kagome was looking in the other direction something pounced on her knocking her onto her back, trapping her beneath it her. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute she looked up and saw the being

"Ahhhhh" what the hell? damn you Inuyasha don't do that shit" she yelled

"Ooooo potty mouth turns me on, lets see if we can cure that" shall we? he said

"What do you mean by that? You're the one who scared the shit out of me" she retorted "Damn sneaky canine"

"Woof, woof,. Pant, pant, pant, I'm all dog and loving it" he replied, then sniffed her like a piece of meat

"Inuyasha why, why are you sniffing me?

Looking at his now bare sexy well toned and muscled chest and wide shoulders she swallowed hard, drinking in the beautiful vision before her eyes. Her body became heated Inuyasha though he felt it feigned ignorance, and oh was he loving it and the blush that now stained her cheeks

"So I did but such language" he replied "You are a naughty girl" aren't you? And I believe punishment is needed"

Kagome forgetting the position they were lying in her pinned beneath Inuyasha said "Sit"

"Hehehe, thanks wench"

Inuyasha crashed down on her so seeing the chance on his way down when their faces were close he put his lips over hers, then swiftly gained access to her mouth with his tongue. Kagome was shocked when she felt his tongue her head cleared and she immediately granted entrance. Inuyasha reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth while he continued to explore it with his tongue. Kagome threw her arms around his neck then ran her nimble little fingers through his silken silver locks, Inuyasha moved from her lips to her neck

"Inuyasha" She moaned

He pulled back "Kagome there's something I want to tell you that I've been to afraid to do till now" He stopped kissing her neck and looked in her eyes "I love you" he said

"Inuyasha wha? she didn't get chance to finish when he took her lips again

He pulled away "You heard me my little wench" or have you forgotten how to speak Japanese? He teased "I love you" Kagome couldn't believe she heard the words she thought she'd never hear from him

"Inuyasha I love you to, I've been in love with you for a long time now" she aid then she giggled

"What's so funny my little she devil? Inuyasha asked

"You your beautiful perfect your body it's absolutely amazing" Kagome complimented

"Jeez wench guys ain't pretty or beautiful girls are" Inuyasha wise cracked even though he really appreciated the compliment "I'll let you be handsome if you want, but just for today" he teased

"Yes you are, now shut up and enjoy it" she teased

"Oh fine then have it your way, ya big bully" he joked

Kagome kissed and nibbled his neck "Damn Kagome it feels good having you touch me like this. We should have done this long ago" he said, she felt his hardened length on her leg

"Inuyasha?

"Yeah?

"Do you remember what I told you about what making out in my time is?

"Yes" what about it?

"Want to make out for a while? Kagome asked giving him big puppy dog eyes

"Hell yes"

Inuyasha, and Kagome continued with their make out session although he would love to have taken her right then and there he did not want to go to fast, and wanted to take things slow "Inuyasha god's I wish we had done this a long time ago"

"Me to my Gome" he said then kissed her hard and passionately "Uh he groaned when her legs went around his waist and she ground into him "Shit Kagome your killing me"

"There are other things we can do until we're ready to go all the way" she replied with a lecherous grin "Lets have some fun"

"In that case lets start here" he said, next her panties were off and he got his first taste of his miko

**Thanksgiving day, and the surprise guest**

The next day Inuyasha, and Kagome got ready to go through the well to her time for the holiday feast, before they left Kagome promised Sango, Miroku, and the others that she'd bring back some Thanksgiving day goodies for them when they returned. They said their goodbyes and left. Inuyasha, and Kagome jumped into the well and arrived in her era in no time. Kagome was ready to climb up and out when she felt Inuyasha's hands grab her by her hips, and gently pull her back down and against his hard muscled body he smelled of sandalwood she loved it

Amorous Inuyasha pinned her against the well wall "Inuyasha what are you up to?

"Well I thought we could make out for a while before we head in. we can have some other fun to if you want"

"Here in the well? She asked

"Sure" why not? No one knows we're here, we have privacy and that way Souta can't interrupt"

"In that case come here my handsome hanyou stud" she said, pulled Inuyasha in and kissed him senseless

"Mmm" he moaned

After a long make out session the two climbed out, and made their way to the house Kagome, and Inuyasha entered, then headed straight to the kitchen. Inuyasha's nose was in overdrive with the scents of all the various foods Hitomi was cooking. When he smelt and saw the pumpkin pie his mouth was watering, Hitomi knowing Inuyasha's love of sweets anticipated this and had a surprise for him she called him he answered, Hitomi had an extra pumpkin pie and offered him some

"I made an extra one just for us, the others are for the meal" Hitomi said then she, Kagome, and Inuyasha shared it

"Oh my god's this heaven Kagome your mom's a saint" Inuyasha praised

The doorbell rang "I'll get it" Kagome said

"Ok" dear Hitomi replied

"Who's that? Curious Inuyasha asked

"It's the turkey I ordered from the market" Hitomi replied

"Yeah but I smell" why do I smell live turk? Inuyasha said but was cut off by

"Hey mom are you sure one turkey is all that you ordered? Kagome asked

"Yes" why? Hitomi asked

"The size of this box is why" Kagome answered "this is weird"

"What the hell? Inuyasha said, when he looked then ran "Kagome are you nuts? Let me take it that thing is to big for you to lift" said Inuyasha

"Yes dad" Kagome teased

Inuyasha lifted and sniffed the box "Hm I smell live turk" he tried to say but was cut off again by Kagome

"Inuyasha at least wait till it's cooked jeez" Kagome teased "Raw meat will give you wicked indigestion"

"Listen wench I do not eat living meat, I prefer mine dead and not kicking, thank you so much" Inuyasha wise cracked, then leaned in"All except for one kind" he whispered in her ear

"Yeah ok" Kagome said "In that case your on a diet starting now"

"Say that the next time I make you scream my name" he whispered in her ear

Inuyasha put the box down, Hitomi looked shocked, and went wide eyed at the huge box. Kagome, and Hitome both stood frozen in silence pondering the situation, Inuyasha decided that he had, had enough with the waiting thing

"Fine I'll do it then, women" he joked

Inuyasha reached over and opened the box, the second it was opened all the way out jumped a large wide live turkey "See, see that's what I was trying to tell you guys I smelled live turkey" Inuyasha said

"Oh dear this is not good" Hitomi said, and a confused turkey looked at her

"Kagome cracked up I'll take him out of here" Inuyasha said

The second Inuyasha finished that sentence the turkey lunged for the poor well meaning hanyou, and bit him on the thigh, the ill tempered turkey continued his unwarranted attacks on Inuyasha. He was having thoughts of all the various ways there were to murder a turkey

"Yeooouch" what the hell you feathered assassin? I'm not gonna eat you but keep it up and I'll kill you" Inuyasha said flexing his claws "Bring it on you feathered creep"

Kagome moved slowly over to the foul tempered bird, when she got close to him he turned away from Inuyasha and to her. He let her pet him then laid his head in her out stretched hand, Inuyasha stared on in surprise, while having fantasies of revenge on the vicious bird

"What? After he tries to take my leg off suck up" Inuyasha said to the unruly bird

"Aw looks like he's in love" Hitomi joked "I think he's a bit jealous"

"Back off bird she's mine and I don't share" got that? You feathered letch" Inuyasha said "Be a good boy and I'll get you a nice girl turkey"

"Gobble, gobble" it responded

Then the turkey glared daggers at Inuyasha with murder in his eyes.. Inuyasha inched back in an attempt to escape unscathed but the persistent bird continued his attack poor Inuyasha gave up and ran away form the pursuing turkey. Thinking of the one perfect way to escape this hellish nightmare

"Ah crap that's not a turkey, he's a demon bird sent from Akuma himself" Inuyasha said while running "Damned feathered bastard"

Inuyasha bolted out through the back door towards the old well house thinking to make a clean get away. knowing that only he and Kagome could travel through the well he was confident he'd escape to his era leaving the hellish turkey behind, he actually envisioned the bird fury at his escape

"See ya you stupid bird, bye sucker" Inuyasha said with a smirk, just before he jumped in the well "Stupid bird can't follow me here, hehehe"

Inuyasha arrived in the feudal era and breathed a sigh of relief, he felt a big boost of confidence knowing that he'd made a clean escape leaving that insufferable bird behind 500 years in the future. He had thoughts of how good the turkey from hell would look roasted and sitting on the middle of the table, then

"Gobble, gobble" was heard

"It can't be, no I've finally lost it and I'm hallucinating" he said

"Gobble, gobble"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh no, no, no it can't be, you son of a bitch I left you behind five hundred years in the future" how the fuck? Why me? Shit" Inuyasha yelled "Kamis do you hate me? I fight evil, save people, those are good deeds. "Give me a break"

Hearing that brought Sango, and Miroku running thinking someone was in serious trouble, they got to the well in seconds. What they saw next would last them a life time. Inuyasha leapt out of the well with the turkey hot on his heels nipping at him like a rabid dog, Sango, and Miroku promptly fell on their asses laughing

"Inuyasha what happened? Did dinner escape you, and want revenge? Miroku teased

"That's no regular turkey it's a demon bird sent from akuma to kill me, yeooow" Inuyasha screeched as the bird to bit him

"Now Inuyasha be nice, hm, bird bites dog the irony" Sango joked

"Ow, ow get ow bent" Inuyasha yelped while the turkey bit again "Ohhh I hate turkeys"

A half hour later Inuyasha returned holding a dead, gutted, cleaned, and plucked turkey by the neck and was smiling evilly, then he laughed. Sango, and Miroku wordlessly watched as Inuyasha made his way back to the well

"Inuyasha did you kill the turkey? Is that the same turkey that was chasing you? Sango asked

"Tell us Inuyasha? I'd kill the little monster myself if I were in your place who'd blame you" Miroku added

Inuyasha stopped, and quickly told them everything he'd done, and what he was about to do next. Sango, and Miroku loved it and agreed with him whole heartedly, that being said and done he bade them farewell. Inuyasha then took off toward then jumped into the well and was swiftly in back Kagome's era once again, he climbed out of the well and walked towards Kagome's house and entered with the turkey in hand

"I got them a nice big wild turkey they ought to like that" he thought

**Turkey time, lets eat, and the stud turkey**

Inuyasha entered the kitchen Kagome, and Hitomi gasped "What? Inuyasha asked

"Inu, Inuyasha did you kill him, the turkey?" shocked Kagome asked

"Yes Inuyasha is that him? Hitomi calmly asked

"Would I do that? He replied smiling evilly then plopped it down on the table "Why Kagsy how can you think so evilly of me?

"Inuyashaaa" will you please just tell us already? Kagome said

"Oh alright, no that's not him, I didn't kill the little creep, and I don't know how the hell it's possible but he was able to pass through the well and follow me to my time,. The prick chased me all over half of Japan biting me till I got the upper hand" Inuyasha told them

"Ok Inuyasha so exactly what did you do with him? Kagome asked

"Did you put him in a cage? Hitomi asked

"No, I did worse then that" Inuyasha said

"What's worse then that? Kagome inquired

"I'm clad you asked, well I took the little fucker to a special farm" Inuyasha replied

"Special farm? Hah, what special farm? I go to your era and I have never heard of that before, and if there was" what would he do there? Kagome asked

"Ohhh there is and that little bastard's gonna wish that he never fucked with me.. I took him to a demon turkey stud farm he can't get away, plus he's got about 30 females he has to service, and they'll fuck him to death in a week, if he lasts that long, hehehe" Inuyasha explained and laughed

"Ah hahahahaha, oh my god's" Hitomi leaned over the counter, and doubled over laughing "And th, they call us women vicious"

"Inuyasha you are pure evil, and worse then a group of scheming revenge wanting females, I so admire you right now" Kagome praised

"Well at least the little prick will die smiling" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Now lets get this sucker prepped, and cooked this is a big fat one Inuyasha brought back. Wild turkey the best" Hitomi said

She seasoned the turkey, put it in a big roasting pan, slid it into the oven, and set it to roast. Inuyasha was practically drooling, seeing that he was hungry Hitomi gave him some chicken that she'd had from the day before with ramen he was happy

"You need to eat after all the running that damn bird made you do" Hitomi told him

"Thank you it is delicious" Inuyasha said

Kagome, and Inuyasha went and sat in the living room, of course Souta got him to play video games with him, the house smelled heavenly with all the scents of the cooking food wafting through. It was time to eat Hitomi called them to come and eat the table was all set. Inuyasha's eyes widened with joy when he saw roast turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, corn, cranberry sauce, gravy, green beans, salad pies, eggnog, candied yams, and other things he almost couldn't decide what to have first

"Inuyasha what do you want first? Kagome asked

"Ah, um, oh hell a little of everything it's all to good to resist"

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody" Souta said

At the end of the meal "Hey Gome maybe someday you can learn from your mother how to cook" Inuyasha teased

"Whaaat? Kagome replied, then smacked him upside the head "You eat my cooking all the time all the time and love it, now you complain I am going to kill you"

"Gome calm down I was just kidding" Inuyasha pled then ran with Kagome right behind him he wanted a chase anyway

**A special Thanksgiving day gift**

Inuyasha ran all around the property "Inuyasha get back here now you coward" Kagome said

"No way wench"

"Come on Inuweasel"

"I'm not a weasel, I am a dog. You know woof, woof" remember? The dog that likes raw miko meat"

Inuyasha got away, ran like hell, and hid inside the well house he had a great hiding spot and would not be easily found. He enjoyed watching Kagome drive herself nuts trying to find him, after she checked everywhere 3 times she put her finger on her chin for a moment, then glanced at the well house remembering she hadn't checked it yet

"Oh crap" Inuyasha said "Now I am so screwed"

Kagome entered "Inuyasha you little weasel, where are you, answer me?"

Then suddenly two strong arms grabbed her about the waist and turned her to face him "Inuyasha sit"

"Thanks wench, hope your back doesn't hurt from the landing. But you'll make a nice cushion"

"Ah shit I forgot" Kagome said

"And I'm not letting you go either" he informed her

Crash they landed Inuyasha on top of her Inuyasha "Your loving this aren't you?

"Oh you know it" was his only response, then he devoured her lips with his

"Mmm" Kagome moaned and arched her back

**Lemon starts**

"Kagome?

"Hah?

"Oh hell" he said, and went back to kissing her

His tongue entered her mouth, Inuyasha scented her rising arousal and knew he did not need to ask what he was going to ask a minute ago. His hand slowly traveled up her thigh, and under her black skirt, then slid under her backside he got a good feel, so Kagome returned the favor

Inuyasha's hand then ventured under her red shirt, and up to her breast he was in heaven and groaned when he felt and found that she was not wearing a bra. Her nipples were as hard as was his length, Inuyasha got her skirt open and slid it down and off of her, and Kagome opened his haori and slid it off of him

Kagome then trailed kisses down his neck to his chest, then gently nipped his chest, she started to pull at his obi, then opened his hakama sliding it down past his lean hips. he gently tongued, then suckled on Kagome's breasts like a hungry pup, he soon had her sweater off and she his hakama, giving her, her a glimpse of her prize

"Inuyasha" she moaned

Now both were totally naked, once again he kissed her while taking his position between her legs. He rubbed himself up and down and felt her wetness seep out onto his rod, she put her feet on his ass nudging him signaling her readiness, still kissing her Inuyasha pulled back kissed her neck

"Kagome open your eyes, look at me and don't close them, I want to see you"

"Yes yasha"

With their eyes locked, he kissed her, then fully sheathed himself deep inside her filling her completely, and taking her innocence at the same time, she did not cry out or flinch in pain. He stilled to let her adjust to his large size but she nudged him then thrust her hips he took the hint and started moving

"Inu, Inuyasha I, I, I'm going to" she gasped "_**Inu, Inuyashaaa" **_she called out her first male induced orgasm

"That's it baby enjoy"

"Inuyasha more, don't stop"

"Not to worry Gome we're going to be in here for a long time" damn woman do you know how good you feel? Mine all mine"

"Inuyasha your so gentle" harder please? He obliged

"Kagome be mine? Be my mate?

"Y, ye, yes" she gasped out as another orgasm took hold of her

"Oh Gome"

Inuyasha held a slow and steady pace for a long time the feel of her tight hot sheath was driving him mad, he had all he could do not to lose complete control of his demon side. He felt both of their ends nearing and sped up his pace, knowing that it excited her Inuyasha kissed her then their orgasms began he moved hard and faster

In a second, his fangs were in the left side of her neck where the neck joins the shoulder, Kagome grew fangs and bit him in the same place. Their releases were long and seemed to take forever, and they could not stop coming, it seemed like forever in paradise before reaching completion

"_**Kagomeee"**_

"_**Inuyasha oh god's Inuyasha"**_ they cried out riding out their orgasmic high

"Happy Thanksgiving baby" Inuyasha said in a deep sexy voice

"Happy Thanksgiving to you to mate" she replied

"Thank you for being mine" he said

"Kagome reached up and gently rubbed both ears then felt his length twitch "Again? She asked

"You started it when you rubbed my ears" do you have any idea what that does to Inu's? he started moving again

"I do now, good to know" Kagome replied, and continued rubbing

"Now your in for it" Inuyasha moved slowly but that did not last long he soon sped up his pace and took her over the edge with him over and over again

"Uhhh" Inuyasha she moaned from the intense felling he was evoking within her

**Lemon ends**

After 3 hours had passed the mates got dressed, straightened up, and left the well house, holding hands they headed back toward the house. As if she knew what had happened the second Hitomi set eyes on them her face was lit with a big smile, she had been almost praying for it and was very happy

"Congratulations Kagome" Hitomi said slyly

"For what mom?

"We both know dear ahem gone for three hours" Hitomi reminded "It's about time thought I was going to have to lock you two in a cage"

"Uh oh I am so dead" Inuyasha said hiding behind Kagome

"Oh relax Inuyasha you're my son in law now, and you can also call me mom, youkai mating is the same as human marriage? Hitomi stated

"You mean I get to live? Your not going to kill me? Okay" he replied blushing like mad

"So Kagome you finally decided to make an honest man out of him" Hitomi teased "Good girl at least you didn't steal his virtue, and run away"

"Mom"

"After three hours I am surprised you can even walk" Hitomi teased

"Yes my Gome took my virtue, then decided to make an honest man out of me" said Inuyasha going along with Hitomi

"I hate you two" Kagome joked

"I'm wounded" Inuyasha, and Htomi said in unison

"So when are you going to give me grand pups? Hitomi said

"Yeah I want at least seven" Inuyasha playing along added

"_**Whaaat" **_Kagome screeched "Mom your nuts,, it's to soon. And Inuyasha your dead"

"Gotcha" Hitomi, and Inuyasha said at the same time

"I am going to kill both of you in your sleep" Kagome promised

"Awww such love" both Inuyasha, and Hitomi replied in unison

**A feast from the future**

That night Kagome, and Inuyasha left to go back to the feudal era, when they arrived on the other side they emerged with two huge bulging bags filled with Thanksgiving day goodies. When they opened the bag Sango, Miroku, Keade, and Shippou's eyes bulged with surprise and joy, all the delicious scents and Shippou's demon sense of smell had him in pleasure overload

Shippou who had not been paying attention at first caught a familiar scent and grinned "Congratulations you two" Shippou said with a big knowing grin

"Congratulations on what? Sango asked

"They're mates I know that scent" Shippou told them

"Kagome, Inuyasha is that true? and if so when? Miroku asked

"Yes it is true, and it happened today after dinner" Inuyasha answered

"Well at least he waited until after they ate" Miroku teased

"Congratulations" Sango said

"It's about damn time" Miroku added "Took you long enough, I would have ravished her long ago" he teased

"Ah go lay an egg monk, sit on and wait for it to hatch mother hen" Inuyasha replied

"Oh please Inuyasha one pervert unleashed upon the world is already to much. And you want to unleash another one upon us" Sango teased

"Hey I'll have you know I am an honorable man. I cannot help it if I appreciate the female form" Miroku replied

"Hah, more like an honorable groper" Inuyasha ragged "Which head leads the way"

"Ah hah" Sango, and Kagome exclaimed in unison

"Yep, I'm afraid I have to agree with the girls on this one" Shippou said

"Suck up, traitor to the male gender" Miroku replied

The food was spread out before them, and then the feast began Shippou went bonkers over the sweets the candied yams were a favorite. Kirrara thoroughly enjoyed her turkey feast, Inuyasha stealthily eyed Kagome like a piece of meat and when she was about to catch him he looked away, then without another word he put her over his shoulder and took off

"Not tonight honey I have a headache" Kagome joked "But I will be good to go in three days"

"Quit lying wench, your good to go right now" Inuyasha teased, and continued towards the cave "Your not going anywhere for the next few days"

"Horny dog" Miroku said to Sango with a lecherous grin after Inuyasha, and Kagome were gone

"Well we will not be seeing them for a few days" Sango commented


	2. Chapter 2, Feudal Era Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R lemon**

Sugimi uses the one thing Inuyasha fears worse then Naraku, and hoards of attacking demons to torment him live turkeys, written for thanksgiving 2011. My partner in crime **XxSoliexHiddenxX **wanted a lemon so here it is, plus I added more to the story, extended Oct 8 2011. Inu/Kag

**Happy Turkey Day 2**

**By Raven 2010, and XxSoliexHiddenxX, Oct 1 2011**

**Feudal era thanksgiving, turkey fear, the hiding hanyou, haunted dreams**

Ever since Kagome had told Sugimi about thanksgiving he and his family celebrated it with her, Kagome had also told Sugimi about the turkey from her era that had tormented Inuyasha and chased him through the well into the feudal era. And how for revenge Inuyasha had taken the bird to a demon to turkey mating farm, and left him there as a stud turkey for the females ever since then it was now Sugimi's favorite time of the year

It was a few days before thanksgiving and Sugimi's favorite time of the year, the time Sesshoumaru sat back and watched the fun. Sugimi used the one thing Inuyasha feared and dreaded worse then Naraku, and hoards of blood thirsty attacking demons live turkeys. Inuyasha would make a valiant attempt to hide from his father hoping to escape the hell that was Thanksgiving, it started with dreams, Sugimi had slipped a powder into his food that night

Inuyasha began to dream, laying on they're sides facing one another he was passionately kissing Kagome, her arms were around him, then one leg went over his, he turned her onto her back, then pulled back from the kiss, and gazed longingly into her eyes for what felt like forever

"Hm, my little wench wants some" he teased

"Does this tell you? She asked, then ground her core against him

"Lets see what we can do about that" he teased

"Miko needs a healer"

"And Inu has the cure for what ails you"

Inuyasha turned her onto her back , and perched above her, both already naked he did not have to stop to remove clothing, he placed himself between her legs, and at the same time kissed her. Simultaneously he rubbed up and down while his tongue brushed against hers, she moaned making him harder then he already was. He moved his lips to her neck, and entered her at the same time nuzzling and kissing her neck he began slowly moving in and out , after a while he sped up both were about to climax when he heard it

"Gobble, gobble"

His eyes snapped open, thinking he thought he was hallucinating, so he closed and opened his eyes a few times, then looked there he saw it his worst fear and nightmare come true a live turkey. For a few seconds as paralyzing fear claimed him he remained frozen, then just as fast as it had hit him snapped out of it

"Eeeeeeeee" he shrieked

"Gobble gobble" was heard from the turkey

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his dream, looked over at, and felt Kagome's half of the bed seeing and feeling she was there and was not a turkey, then breathed a sigh of relief. And then burning murderous rage took over while he focused on the source of his torment

"Gods damn it, you sick son of a bitch" daaaaaaad, where are you? I know you did this" for fucks sake can't I even sleep in peace?

In his room also awoken by this event was Sesshoumaru "Ah and so it begins" he said, he eased his bedroom door open part way, peeked out, and waited "Any time now it will happen"

The second she awoke Kagome asked "Inuyasha what's wrong? He quickly told her, Kagome strained not to laugh

"Get your ass out here now dog boy" Inuyasha screamed

"Youuuuu rang? Sugimi answered in a casual tone

"Fucking fleabag now you die"

Inuyasha's room door flew open "Shit this is going to be good" Sesshoumaru said

"Why son? I was in my bed asleep" Sugimi replied

"More like laying there waiting" Sesshoumaru thought

"Asleep my ass, I'm gonna remove something sacred to you" Inuyasha yelled

"Well I'm going back to bed now, I'll see you in the morning" Sugimi casually replied

Inuyasha said nothing he bounded out of his room, then ran straight for his target, waiting Sugimi was ready the second he saw Inuyasha he turned and ran "Get back here you pussy and die" Inuyasha said as he chased his sire

"I thought you loved me" Sugimi ragged his enraged pup "Gobble, gobble

"Bastaaaaard" Inuyasha screamed "I've got lots of love for you, let me show you"

When Inuyasha came back three hours later the second Kagome looked at him she broke out into gut busting laughter, at first wide eyed he couldn't believe his mate was laughing at his predicament Inuyasha stood there dazed. An idea entered his devious scheming brain Kagome was about to get a surprise, for he was rerunning a certain part of that dream through his mind, as he stalked toward his mate his lips formed a devilish smirk

"Inu, Inuyasha what a, are you up to? Kagome stuttered

"Nothing honey" he answered in a sugary sweet voice

"Whatever it is d, don't do it" she replied "I, I'm sorry I laughed b, but I found it to be so funny" she stammered

"I know" he replied smiling evilly "You owe me wench"

"Uh oh, eek" Kagome answered, and took of running

"That a girl run that's just what I want" he thought, the chase was making him even hornier

**Lemon starts**

Kagome ran till she was near the well, Inuyasha caught her, she found herself encased in his arms, his eager hands roamed her welcoming body, they were cupping her breasts, then moved inside her kimono feeling them. He rubbed his hardness against her round backside, then he placed one hand between her thighs and massaged his prize, she was near her release and he stopped

"Inuyashaaa" she bit out of frustration

"Shhh, Inu's not done yet"

"Inu, Inuyasha please? She pleaded while he kneaded her breasts

Before she could blink both were naked, he turned her to face his, and all at the same time kissed her, brushed his tongue against hers, and ground his stiff rod against and between her wet folds, once again he stopped when she nearly came. She growled in agitation, he was getting revenge, in a flash she was on her hands and knees the top half of her body part way over the lip of the well

"Inuyasha if I fall in I am going to kill you"

"Like I'm gonna let that happen, now relax" will ya?

He went down on his knees behind her, then she felt his hot tongue torturing her entrance, and the head of his shaft was gently rubbed up and down her opening making her so hot she ached. She was about to come when he stopped, but before she could growl in protest he plunged in filling her completely, then was rewarded with

"_**Oh my dear gods Inuyasha" **_she called her release

He moved in and out at a leisurely pace then slowly sped up, she climaxed so many times he lost count "Ah fuck Kagome"

"Harder Inuyasha harder" he obliged

"Damn Kagome you make me so fucking hard, and horny"

"_**Yes Inuyasha yessss"**_

"_**Uhhh Kagome" **_they called while exploding

He nipped her neck and back while his hands gently cupped and kneaded her ample bosom, then his hands slowly moved down her body, when he got to her ass her gently felt and kneaded it. Still inside her he moved his lower half up and down exciting and sending his mate into another state of frenzied lust, she pushed back against him, Inuyasha moved inside her

"Uhhhhh" she moaned "Inuyasha"

"Yeees my little wench? He teased

"Feels good, I, I can't get enough"

"Me to" he replied

"Ooooo shit right there"

"_**Shit Inuyashaaaaa"**_

"_**Ahhhhh" **_both called out their climaxes, they continued for most of the night

**Lemon ends**

Meanwhile at the castle "Father what did you do to little brother? Sesshoumaru asked

"Who me? Sugimi teased, then told Sesshoumaru

"Your deranged mind and actions know no limits"

**A new bed companion, turkey hell**

Sesshoumaru suspected something was coming "Father you didn't?

"Maybe I did may I did, maybe I did not who's to say" Sugimi replied smiling evilly

"Should I prepare my ears for screaming? I have no wish to lose my hearing"

"Possibly, I don't know" Sugimi answered "If you are concern then shield your ears"

"I'll take that as a yes then"

Inuyasha went to his bedroom, closed the door behind him, then heard a sound that sent a shiver down his spine, and made his blood run cold "Gobble, gobble"

"Eeeeeee" the hanyou shrieked

"Hehehehehe" Sugimi laughed

"Father you are completely insane, but so much fun" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you son I aim to please"

"Son of a bitch" Inuyasha screamed as his bedroom door suddenly opened, and he came running by with five large turkeys chasing him "Ohhhhh I hate Thanksgiving, they ought to outlaw it"

"Happy thanksgiving little brother" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Happy turkey day my dear pup" Sugimi said

"Dad you asshole you did this I know you did" Inuyasha yelled as he ran

"Prove it pup" Sugimi replied

"I'll prove it, I'll prove it while I'm killing you. You creepy old buzzard" Inuyasha bit

"Then I shall await that day with great anticipation" Sugimi casually replied

While Inuyasha continued running his twisted brain was in a very dark place wreak hellish revenge, his victim his turkey tormentor dear dad, and it was a sick idea. Once he got rid of the turkeys he went and got what he needed, and it was something Sugimi wasn't particularly fond of

"If they do not kill one another this year I will indeed be surprised" Sesshoumaru thought

Everyone went to bed that night, Inuyasha snuck into his father's room and left dear dad his surprise, Sugimi woke up with something long draped over his legs when he woke up he realized it was something alive. He reached out his arm and with his hand felt around, he did not want to believe his suspicions, so he repeated his actions and found that his suspicions were true and his blood ran cold, unable to speak at first then

"Nooooooooo" he shrieked

"Hiss" he heard from his new bed partner

"Inuyashaaaaaaa asshole Taisho" Sugimi bellowed

"And they're off" Sesshoumaru thought while laying in his bed "I must see this" he thought, then got up, walked over to, then opened his bedroom door

Sesshoumaru stood watching and waiting, then suddenly Sugimi's bedroom door burst open, when he bolted out of his room it was then Sesshoumaru saw that his sire was being chased by an ostrich. Sesshoumaru could not help it his steel self control slipped and he burst out laughing, it was the first time Inuyasha had ever used an ostrich in order to gain revenge. Like Inuyasha he had always known his father was not wild about this particular animal, why he did not know

"Inuyasha Taisho you get your ass out here nooooow" Sugimi bellowed

"Hah, how do ya like me now? Turkey boy" Inuyasha who had been hiding in the front of the house waiting said "Gobble, gobble pops" he ragged

"Ask me that while I'm throttling you" Sugimi replied "Why did I have pups?

"Cause you couldn't keep it in your pants. Not even for five seconds" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Good one little brother" Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha ran with Sugimi hot on his heels, and with the ostrich on Sugimi's heels yes it was a three way chase "Aw" don't you like your new girlfriend pops? Or is it that your to old to hump anymore? Inuyasha wisecracked "She's one feather above the rest"

"I'm not to old to thump and kill you" Sugimi replied "But you will never hump again when I'm done with you"

"Awww are you scared I've got more then you? Inuyasha retorted

"Not to worry mutt when I'm through you'll have less then me, way less" Sugimi replied

The next day Inuyasha went for his before breakfast bath he entered the bathing room, closed the door behind him, removed his clothes, then stepped into the water he was in heaven enjoying the soothing caress of the hot water on his skin. He sat back with his back against the bank of the indoor hot spring, completely relaxed with his eyes closed he started to drift off to into a light sleep. he was suddenly awoken and snapped back to reality when something landed in the water with him

His golden eyes snapped open and horror struck him like a ton of bricks "Nooooo" he shrieked

He leapt out of the water, and ran out of the bathing room with something hot on his tail, as Sesshoumaru came to see what the hell was going on, once he caught sight of it he stopped dead in his tracks. Naked as the day he was born Inuyasha was being chased by huge male turkey who was just as fast as he was, it was almost impossible to escape the persistent bird

"Woo hoo, nice Inuyasha" Kagome ragged "I like the view"

"Making new friends little brother? Have you no shame running around dressed like that? Sesshoumaru teased

"Fuck you I'm wearing my regular clothes numb nuts" Inuyasha snapped "Daaaaad, you bastard I am going to kill you"

"Is that a new look for you little brother? I have never seen hakama's in that particular color before"

"What the hell are you talking about asshole? their red idiot" Inuyasha bit

"Look down and see for yourself" smirking Sesshoumaru told him

"Yes pup a lovely color, but it does not become. Take a look I am sure you will agree" Sugimi said

"Eeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked when he looked down and saw he was naked

Quickly his hands went over his male treasure, he made the mistake of slowing down and that's when the turkey began pecking him in the butt with it's beak "Ow, ow, ow you little fucker" do I look like turkey food to you? Inuyasha screamed

"Aw he loves you" Kagome teased "Look he's even giving you turkey kisses

"Happy turkey day" Sugimi said

"Get back here" Inuyasha yelled at his retreating father, forgetting he was still naked and gave chase

"Woo shake that rump" Kagome ragged

**Reunion, arachnophobia, making friends, meet Shiro**

Inuyasha fell asleep, and later on woke up, he yawned and stretched, then turned over only to come face to face with a horrible sight. A familiar sight he had not seen since that horrid time not so long ago the same turkey from Kagome's era that had terrorized and chased him through the well, the same devil he'd left at the demon turkey mating farm

"Oh no not you again" Inuyasha exclaimed "Why me?

"Gobble gobble" it responded in a taunting tone

"Y, you stay away from me you devil" Inuyasha said "You turkey from hell"

"It seems he missed you" Sugimi teased

"Even for you this is low pop"

"Inu my little pup daddy only wanted to reunite you with a long lost friend"

Meanwhile Sango, and Miroku had just arrived, Kagome quickly filled them in on the details "You mean the turkey Inuyasha left at the stud farm? Sango asked

"Yep" Kagome replied

"Yes it seems father has decided to out do himself this time using the as Inuyasha calls him the turkey from hell" Sesshoumaru told them

"Oh gods I have got to see this" Miroku said

"Sugimi Taisho" Inuyasha yelled "Get out here you mangy mutt"

"I'm not a mutt, and my fur is not mangy unlike yours mine is well groomed and clean, thank you so much" Sugimi wisecracked

"Uh oh that is not good he never calls his father by name" Miroku commented

Sugimi came out with Inuyasha chasing him, and the turkey right behind Inuyasha pecking at his butt "Hehehe, Inuyasha did you miss him? Looks like he missed you" Kagome ragged

"Oh so you think it's funny" hah wench? I'll show ya funny" evilly smiling Inuyasha said, and at the same time stopped in his tracks

"Inu, Inuyasha wh, why are you looking at me like that? What a, are you up to? She stammered

"Nothing honey" he replied as he stalked forward

"Eek" she squeaked "You cant, whatever it is you can't"

"Awww my little wenchy" don't you trust me?

"N, no" she answered

"Inu just wants a little alone time with you"

He kissed her, then "Nooooooo" she shrieked when she found herself over his shoulder

As Inuyasha carried her away to his chosen destination, almost there her eyes widened in horror, she now knew what was coming, she squirmed, struggled, and protested but it all failed. Out of sheer desperation she tried bribery but he said nothing, in a second she was locked in the closet, one that was a favorite place for something Kagome feared more then all the big bad demons she'd battled, yes she feared spiders

"Have a nice visit my little wench" Inuyasha teased, and laughed

"Inuyashaaaaaaa, you will die. Some mate you are"

"Aw I love you to" he said as he turned to leave "And I don't give a rats ass if I die as long as your riding me while it happens"

"Inuyasha you deranged pervert let me out" she answered "You aren't getting any for six months"

"Yeah right like you'd last so much as a week without getting some" Inuyasha said

"Father do you think we should rescue the miko? Asked Sesshoumaru

"Nah leave her in there" Sugimi replied

"But why father? This is so unlike you"

"Think about it when she gets out what's going to happen. Your brother will not only be the target of her wrath but also temporarily the thing he fears worse then live turkey's" Sugimi explained "And we get to witness the entire event" Sugimi said

"Father you are absolutely wicked"

"Yes I know, my vileness knows no boundaries" Sugimi answered grinning deviously

"Su, Sugimi she may j, just kill him this time" laughing Miroku gasped out while laughing his ass off

"He's an evil ge, genius" Sango got out

After a shriek all went quiet "Father it is to quiet" do you not think so? Sesshoumaru said

"Yes my boy I would have to agree. And I have a very sneaky feeling that your brother is about to get a big surprise, we shan't have long to wait now"

"Death by miko" Sesshoumaru said "Lovely"

"Oh my gods I can't wait" Miroku said

"Damn wench went quiet to fast" what the fuck? Inuyasha mumbled under his breath

"Hm, little brother may die this very day" Sesshoumaru said "And it will not be as he wishes while she is riding him"

"Wait for it my boy, wait for it" Sugimi said with a smirk

Inuyasha bored with waiting went to where Kagome was locked up, when he was near the door he unlocked, then opened it, and when he looked he saw Kagome calmly sitting on the floor. Not believing what he saw he let out a slight gasp, Kagome had a beautiful rust brown spider the size of a kitten that was happily perched on her arm enjoying her warmth. She had gotten use to and no longer feared them, noting the look of shock in her hanyou's eyes she smirked

"What? We made friends" Kagome casually stated

"Hah, what?

"Yep, this is Shiro he's a big boy as you can see" Kagome said "He's my favorite" aren't you baby? She said while petting her new buddy "Thanks to him and his friends I do not fear them anymore"

"Friends?

"Yes" she answered

"Oh shit" grinning like a mad man Miroku exclaimed

"Father she is to calm, quiet, and relaxed. And she's made friends with the spiders" Sesshoumaru stated

"I know, hehehe, the miko is definitely up to something" Sugimi replied "I can hardly wait"

"That's our Kagome" Miroku, and Sango said

"That's not a spider it's a freaking kitten, look at the size of him. That ain't normal, and he's not even a demon spider" Inuyasha said

"But he's my baby" Kagome teased, while petting him

"Yeah well you can keep your baby he's all yours"

"But he's my baby" Sugimi, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru repeated Kagome's words and burst out laughing all over again

"Aw Inuyasha don't say that you know you want to make friends"

"Kagome I don't know what your up to but you can forget it"

"Sniff, sniff" how can you be so cold?

"Later wench, you and your playmate have fun" he said, then turned to leave

"Inuyasha?

"What wench?

"You forgot Shiro, and his friends"

"Crap" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Here he wants to get to know you" she said, then closed in on him

"Kagome go away"

Just when Inuyasha set one foot forward to leave Kagome had Shiro down his haori, soon followed by about thirty of his friends "Eeeee, Kagome get them off, make them let go, they itch"

"Aw they love you"

"Let go you creeps" Inuyasha protested while scratching "Ohhhhh"

"It's true love. And nothing will ever separate you from one another"

Inuyasha turned and ran with Kagome following close behind, he was so busy trying to scratch the itches, and laughing from the tickling of the crawling spiders he wasn't paying attention. He tripped and landed flat on his ass, then went down on his back rolling in fits of laughter, Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru were very highly amused at the sight before them, Sango, and Miroku were laughing themselves senseless

"Hehehe, Ka" Kagome help? Hehehe, get them off" pretty please? Inuyasha pled between laughs

"Like thousands of loving little fingers massaging you" is it not? Sugimi ragged

"Da, dad you hehehe, you suck" Inuyasha replied, while squirming

"Little brother finally for the first time in his life made friends" Sesshoumaru teased "And playmates as well"

"Hey Inuspider having fun? Sango teased

"No Sango my love it's Spideryasha" Miroku joked "But we can call him Spidy"

"Shiro baby come to mama? Kagome called, he bolted out from under Inuyasha's clothes straight to Kagome, when he was near she bent over and picked him up "That's my big strong boy, mama has a treat for you"

She took him to the kitchen, and gave him a few bits of raw meat, he was a happy well fed spider "Oh gr, great I get itched to death, and h, he gets a treat" Inuyasha gasped "L, lucky little bastard"

"But Yash he's a growing boy and needs nourishment" right Kags? Sango said

"That's right my baby needs food" Kagome replied "And fun to, he's a playful boy"

After Shiro ate he went back out to Inuyasha "What do you want? Inuyasha asked

Shiro did not respond

"By the way Inuyasha Shiro is different from other spiders" Kagome said

"Here it comes, the best part of all" Sugimi whispered to Sesshoumaru

"Yeah how so? Inuyasha asked, in an instant Shiro was the size of a large dog "Oh you gotta be kidding me"

"Yup you got it Shiro is a demon spider he's just really good at hiding it, hehehe" Kagome said, and laughed

"Hahahahaha" Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru cracked up laughing along with Sango, and Miroku

"Even though it's not, happy birthday little brother" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh no, Kagome call him off" Inuyasha said while Shiro crept toward him

In a flash Shiro had the poor hanyou encased in his legs, using two of them to mercilessly tickle him under his armpits "Ooo a free massage, me next, me next" Sugimi teased

"Oh Inuyasha big daddy loves you" Sango ragged

"Seems little brother has a new play mate" Sesshoumaru joked as Inuyasha shrieked in fits of laughter from the tickling

"I ha, hate all of you" Inuyasha gasped out

"Sniff, sniff, my pup has found a new father I feel so abandoned" feigning tears Sugimi teased

"P, Pop"

"Yes pup? Sugimi replied

"H, help me?

"Why son? Your laughing so that means your happy" why spoil the mood? Oh and while your in such a joyous mood I have something to tell you" Sugimi said

"Hehehe" yeah l, like what? Laughing Inuyasha gasped out while Shiro continued his tickle attack

"Those other turkeys that were after you are the children of the one that chased you through the well, you know the same one you left at the demon turkey mating farm" smirking evilly Sugimi said

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs "I'm gonna kill you"

Shiro was flipped onto his back, then happy Sugimi proceeded to be chased by an irate hanyou "Happy reunion son"

"Yeah, well when I get a hold of you your going to be the fucking thanksgiving day turkey, gutted, cleaned, roasted and served"

"Inuyasha you be nice to dad" Kagome mock scolded, as the turkey that had originated from her time rubbed the side of it's head against her

"Ah shut it wench" he snapped, then glanced at her and the turkey "I see the turkey from hell is still a suck up"

"But he loves you, I think I shall adopt him" Sugimi ragged

"Hold still ya rat faced old codger and I'll adopt you. Come on let Inu show papa some love"

"What no flowers or courtship first? Did I not raise you better then that? Sugimi teased

"Well we ain't courting so shut up" Inuyasha shot back "And besides last time I checked I still liked girls""Such cruel words are like daggers in my fragile heart" Sugimi ragged

"You don't have daggers in your heart" but how about some in your ass? Said flexing his claws Inuyasha

**Happy turkey day, don't poke the bear, honyed treat**

Thanksgiving day Sugimi found himself on this back on the middle of the table hog tied, and an apple in his mouth, and surrounded with cranberries "Happy turkey day, turkey" Inuyasha ragged

"Little brother have you ever heard the old saying don't poke the bear? Sesshoumaru queried

"Sessh what the hell are you talking about?

"Growl" came from Sugimi

"Observe fool you will find out soon enough" Sesshoumaru answered

"Oh Inuyasha you dumb ass" Sango said

"Yup it was nice knowing you" Kagome, and Miroku added

In seconds Sugimi was transforming, as the ropes snapped a beautiful white dog the size of a lion appeared "Shit forgot about that transformation thing" Inuyasha exclaimed

"You poked the bear, now be prepared to accept the consequences of your actions" said wearing a snide grin Sesshoumaru

"Bark, bark" Sugimi responded

"Uh oh" Inuyasha nervously exclaimed

"Aw come pop I was only playing" Inuyasha nearly whined

"Growl" was Sugimi's reply

"Oh fuck" Inuyasha said as he turned to run

"Slurp, lip smack"

Hearing that "Oh come on do I look like a doggie treat to you?" Inuyasha said

"Woof, woof" Sugimi answered, and continued chasing his fleeing pup "Oh boy this is more fun then when I was a pup" he thought

Later on "Eeeeeee" was heard

Everyone leapt up onto they're feet, and ran to see what was going on, when they arrived just before breaking out into fits of laughter all eyes went wide. There they saw wearing nothing but his fundoshi Inuyasha tied to a spit over a fire pit, with fresh wood piled beneath him. Sugimi was smiling evilly while painting him with honey, Inuyasha glared daggers with the promise of murder in his eyes

"Now remember kids I am more then willing to share but I get a leg" Sugimi said, while he continued painting Inuyasha with honey

"Okay" they agreed

"Ooo honey roasted hanyou" Sango teased

"Yes my favorite" Miroku added

"Whaaat? You fuckers, I can't believe it you fuckers would actually help him eat me" Inuyasha bit

"Sure, why not?" they replied in unison

"Oh shut up pup" Sugimi said as he shoved an apple in Inuyasha's mouth "You should be honored"

"Yes it is an honor that being's such as father and I would even consider eating one such as you" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Now that he is thoroughly coated with honey let me start the fire" said Miroku, and pretended to do just that, Inuyasha mumbled

After they'd grown bored with tormenting the poor hanyou they released him, Inuyasha, poured a nearby bucket of water over his head rinsing the honey off, got dressed, then went on the warpath chasing his father. After a battle, and a good long chase the two inu's returned to find thanksgiving dinner laid out on the table, they took their seats at the table so fast they left a breeze behind them

"Well now I'm glad to see that you've returned without killing each other" Kagome stated

"Pant, pant, pant, food" was Sugimi, and Inuyasha's only reply

"Happy turkey day boys dig in" Kagome said while serving them, all enjoyed their meal


	3. Chapter 3, Father Son War

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

It's thanksgiving time again and this year Kag's family and friends are celebrating it at the Taisho home. And the turkey day battle begins when Inuyasha starts a war with Inutaisho. Raunchy pranks are played, and hilarity breaks loose, written for thanksgiving 2011, lol, and happy thanksgiving everyone, complete one shot, Inu/Kag

**Happy Turkey Day 3**

**By Raven 2010, Nov 23 2011**

**Turkey love, tug of war, a hanyou's hell**

"As deranged as father is this is going to be good" Sesshoumaru thought "It is to be expected after little brother rigged fathers showerhead to only spray cold water"

It was a few days away from Thanksgiving all sat down at the dining hall table for dinner, on the middle of the table sat a large platter covered with a lid "Inuyasha will you do the honors? Sugimi asked

"Yeah sure what ever pops"

Inuyasha lifted the lid off of the platter, the second the lid was off a huge fat wide turkey leapt out, then landed on Inuyasha's lap "Gobble, gobble"

"Oh shit, a, a live turkey, no" Inuyasha stammered

"Gobble, gobble" it exclaimed, then pecked at Inuyasha's cheeks as if giving him turkey kisses

"Eek, get off you perverted bird" the hanyou protested

Inuyasha immediately got the bird off his lap, set it down on the floor, then turned to run and that's when the turkey grabbed the back of Inuyasha's pants pulling him back, Inuyasha pulled away again only to have the turkey repeat it's earlier actions. In his mind Inuyasha was trying to work out a plot, and gain a foolproof rout of escape, and he was almost getting a migraine from it while the relentless bird refused to let go

"Little brother perhaps you to should take that to the privacy of your room" Sesshoumaru suggested

"I ain't got nothing to take to the privacy of my room moron" Inuyasha bit "May be you should take it to your room, you know a little dog turkey love" he ragged

"No, I think not little brother that is your duty" Sesshoumaru replied

"Let go ya feathered creep" Inuyasha complained

"Aw, now Inuyasha be nice" Kagome teased

"Right after you get bent wench"

"Yeah be nice" the others added

"Kiss my sweet ass" Inuyasha wisecracked

The bird let go "Hey bird better watch out the mutt loves to eat your kind" Kouga said

"Kouga you fucking asshol" Inuyasha was cut off

He looked at the turkey who now had eyes glazed over with fury "Thanks a lot you stupid wolf look what you did now, and it just let go to"

"Your welcome dog breath, it's a pleasure to, and I'm more then happy to help" Kouga replied

"Uh oh" Inuyasha said as looked at the bird

Inuyasha turned and made to run, and that is when the turkey grabbed the back waistband on Inuyasha's pants pulling, for a while it was a tug of war between dog and turkey. Inuyasha had somehow managed to pull himself free and bolted but it did not last long because the vicious bird got hold of his pants again and showing almost demonic strength pulled them again only this time Inuyasha's pants were pulled all the way down to his ankles showing his male treasure to the world

"Eeeeeee, it's a giant worm" Kagome shrieked

"Oh, it's scary" Ayame said

"I, I'm scared, somebody kill it, please?" Kagura exclaimed, all three females were feigned fear

"Damn wenches it's not a worm, it's my joystick, and you leave him alone" Inuyasha defended

"Ooo Yashy can I pet it? Jakotsu teased

"Cut it off, cut it off" Miroku, Kouga, Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru chanted

"Traitors, dirty bastards" Inuyasha griped

He pulled away from the pesky fowl bird, but it hung on with a vice like grip, he ran still trying to escape the demon like bird, but wound up running with it still hanging on to his pants. The desperate hanyou tried diving in the pool thinking that the chlorine would make it release, but it failed, next he tried using his claws nothing

Next after setting it on the spin cycle the poor desperate hanyou got into the washing machine the turkey still did not let go, after the cycle ended he got out, then tried using the dryer it failed he exited the dryer. With the bird still attached the poor weary hanyou out of shear desperation tried taking a cold shower, and Inuyasha could almost swear he heard it giving a bird laugh

"Oh, I hate turkeys, I never want to see or eat one again as long as I live" he whined, and that is when it let go

"Gobble, gobble" it voiced, kicked Inuyasha in the ass, then left

"Hey, how was that turkey dog loving?" Kouga ragged

"I would be happy to help you choose an engagement, and wedding ring" Sugimi teased

"No nooky till the wedding night" Miroku razzed

"Yes, be gentle little brother, and do use lots of foreplay" Sesshoumaru needled

"Tender kisses help to, I could teach you how if you like" Jakotsu joked while applying cherry flavored lip balm on his lips

"Bend over and shove it hard and deep you stinking dicks" Inuyasha snapped then took off for parts unknown

**Boom, coiled love, meet my snake**

"You know with whatever Inuyasha is up to it'll be a miracle if he doesn't get himself killed" Miroku said

"Yes little brother is indeed suicidal, as well a being a fool" Sesshoumaru stated "Oh well we get free entertainment, father is one evil relentless dog when he has his mind set on revenge"

"Shit I can hardly wait for mutt face to fuck up, what will it be, I wonder?' Kouga commented

"Wish he'd hurry up and do it, the suspense is killing me" Jakotsu said

The sneaky hanyou know that it was his father was the one who set the turkey on him and was plotting revenge, first he had to think of the perfect thing to use, then it hit him and he smirked evilly. Sugimi went into the bathroom ready to relax, he pulled his pants down then sat on the toilet and that is when it happened, boom echoed throughout the house. The toilet exploded crumbling into a million pieces, and Sugimi landed flat on his ass, while ice cold water flooded over his lower half sending chills through his body

"Inuyasha bastard Taisho I will gut you for this" Sugimi bellowed

"Inuyasha bastard Taisho, he never calls Inuyasha by his full name unless he has true murderous intent" Sesshoumaru told them

"Dog breath what the hell did you do to your dad? It must be really rotten" Kouga said

"If you do not tell us soon I will kill you myself" Miroku promised

"Alright you pussies" Inuyasha replied, then told them

"Oh my dear sweet fucking gods" Kagura, Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura exclaimed

Next "Man up you little prick and fight like a man" soaking wet from the waist down Sugimi who had landed down onto the first floor bellowed "I am going to make a lamp out of you after I gut you like a fish"

"I'd be shaking in my boots if that threat wasn't coming from a girl" Inuyasha taunted "Hey pop tell me, how was that toilet dog love, I could help you pick out wedding and engagement rings"

"I am going to kill you" Sugimi promised

"Preach it to the choir, cause the congregation ain't hearing it" Inuyasha shot back

"Come to daddy pup he forgives you" Sugimi said sweetly

"No way old man" do I look like I was born five minutes ago? Inuyasha answered, then took off running at top speed, followed by his pissed of sire

"Exploding toilet only mutt face would come up with, and do something that sick" Kouga commented, and all broke out laughing

Three days passed and Sugimi was patiently waiting for opportunity to present itself, he had a real sick thing in mind for his rotten pup, Sesshoumaru dropped and kept a dead silence as they heard Sugimi in the basement. Then rattling and clanging was heard, they wordlessly gave each other curious and knowing looks, Sesshoumaru grinned sadistically, Kouga rubbed his hands in anticipation

Sugimi emerged from the basement smiling wickedly "Oh I love my pup, and my pup loves me, what a glorious day this is going to be" Sugimi sang

"Father what ungodly thing have you set in motion? Sesshoumaru asked

"Patience son patience, you will see soon enough, you will all love it I promise"

"And father is a dog of his word" Sesshoumaru stated

"Ah hah" The rest there agreed

"He is very near to receiving his gift" Sugimi said

Inuyasha stood shaft in hand in front of the toilet in his room ready to pee, in an instant he heard water splash, felt something leap up, land on and wrap around his rod, feeling that. The startled hanyou looked down, first he gulped, then his eyes went wide in horror, wrapped around his length was a multi colored striped snake, he gasped as the snake looked at and locked eyes with him, it was not letting go of it's new perch any time soon

"Hey that's not yours you gotta let go now" Inuyasha said "Come on dude get off"

"Hiss" was it's response as it remained coiled around his rod, with it's head resting on the head of his shaft as if lounging on a pillow, staring at him with beady eyes

"Oh you pain in my ass, let go. I'll get you a nice girl snake" he promised

"Hisssssss" the now enraged snake responded, darting it's tongue in and out of his mouth

"What the hells your problem? I only offered to get you a girl snake, wait a minute" he exclaimed, then lifted up it's tail end and looked "Oh now I see you're a girl, sorry didn't know that, okay then I'll get you a nice boy snake, just please let go, he's not a snake he's a dick?"

She only rubbed her head against his shaft "Hiss' but this time it was a gentle loving hiss

"Come on, what the fuck is taking him so long, I wanna see now?" Kouga griped

"Any time now" Sugimi said

"Yes it is closer then you think" Sesshoumaru added

"Daaad, come on ya old goat I know you did this" Inuyasha yelled

"I have no knowledge of what you speak of" Sugimi denied

"Bull shit now get this fucking thing off of me" now enraged Inuyasha demanded

"On him, what the hell is on him?" Jakotsu asked

"You shall soon see" Sugimi told him "Pup no need to use such foul language"

"Foul language my ass, now get up here and get this thing the fuck off of me"

"Clever father, piss him off and he'll run down here intent on killing you" Sesshoumaru said "Then we will at long last get to see it"

"Precisely" Sugimi answered

"I am tired, to tired to climb the stairs for trivial crap" Sugimi said baiting his enraged hot headed pup

"You dirty bastard I'll kill you for this shit, just wait till I get my claws on you, you old goat" Inuyasha promised

Forgetting his exposed situation in a flash Inuyasha was down on the first floor standing in front of his innocent looking father, all fell upon his form, then immediately went wide. Muffled snickers were heard, Inuyasha glared daggers while Sugimi held his face impassive, and maintained an unknowing what was going on look, which made it even funnier, even Sesshoumaru was having a difficult time keeping his stoic mask in place

"Inuyasha you need to calm down and tell me what it is that raises such concern in you" Sugimi said

"Oh bullshit like you don't know, you put that fucking thing in my toilet" Inuyasha bit

"Looks like love to m, me" laughing Kouga was finally able to speak

"What the fuck are you talking about, stupid wolf" Inuyasha replied

"How sweet coiled love" Jakotsu teased

"Yes just goes to show love comes in all forms, and among all species" Sesshoumaru added

"Shall I perform the marriage ceremony? Miroku ragged

"Oh wow look at the pretty colors" Ayame said

"Lovely, such devotion" Kagura joked

"What the hell are you bunch of idiots going on about? Inuyasha snapped "This is not funny"

"Well if you do not know, and have yet to realize then I shall not tell you" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Yes it is rather drafty" don't you agree? Sugimi said

"What, what the hell do you mean there's no draft in here" Inuyasha replied

"He is so numb" Kouga ragged

"Eat lead mangy wolf" Inuyasha snapped back, and felt the air hitting his bare skin, then it hit him his pants were still down showing all his bare rod with the happy snake coiled around it "Oh crap"

"Hehehe" the others were finally were able to release their held back laughter

"T, took you long enough" Sesshoumaru gasped

"You low life sons of bitches" Inuyasha snapped

"So romantic" Sugimi ragged

"I'll give you romantic you prick"

"Yes like you did with the exploding toilet" Sugimi retorted, Inuyasha was about to reply when he heard, and turned to look

"A snaking he did go, a snaking he did go yo ho ho a snaking he did go" Kagome teasingly sang

"Snaking he did go, hah wench?" Inuyasha said "I'll give you a snake you wont forget"

"Yeah a trouser snake" Jakotsu whispered to Sesshoumaru, the others heard and silently agreed

"Shit he is hung like a horse" Kagura commented after gasping

"Yes a Taisho family attribute" Sugimi proudly stated with a grin

"Sessh is taller, so that means he's even" Kagura couldn't finish

"Yes you are correct in your assumption" Sugimi replied

"Gasp, oh my gods" Kagura, and Ayame exclaimed

"Inu, Inuyasha you keep your distance" Kagome protested

"No can do" he replied as he stalked toward her "Don't be nervous I don't bite much" he successfully removed the snake, threw it at Sugimi, and quickly pulled his pants up

"Eep" Kagome exclaimed, then ran

"Don't run my little wenchy" Inuyasha teased while giving chase "Not to worry I have a nice snake for you"

"Ah crap"

"Inu just wants to show you his snake" he teased

While the affectionate snake perched with it's body draped around Sugimi's broad shoulders, and head resting on one shoulder "Yes my friend you rest, and thank you for your assistance" he said I have a reward for you" he then gave her raw meat which she eagerly swallowed

"You are a sick dog who I am happy to call father" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you my son"

"All hail, and give worship to lord Sugimi lord and master of practical jokes" the group praised while bowing to him

"You spoil me" Sugimi teased

"Well father you get a time out, little brother will be to occupied to bother you for some time to come" Sesshoumaru stated

"If his pecker runs as much as his mouth does he may be gone for days" Kouga wisecracked

"Hallelujah" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

**Lemon starts**

It did not take Inuyasha long before he was in front of and captured his prey, Kagome's body jerked with a jolt when he did, swiftly Kagome was lifted off the ground, with his hands under her butt holding her up against the wall. Her panties had been sliced away so fast she hadn't even noticed, it was when she looked down she saw his pants were down around his ankles, she looked back up to see him smiling evilly while mischief danced in his golden eyes

"Inu" she started

"I promised you a snake, didn't I, and you know me I always keep my promises?"

"Gulp"

"Aw, my little wenchykins Inu will take good care of you" he teased, she loved it when he called her wench

Without warning and before she had chance to see it coming at the same time his lips were on hers in a strong demanding but loving kiss, and he slipped inside her popping her cherry. With a couple of gentle thrusts quickly she came, Kagome kept her arms around his neck and began pumping savagely more orgasms were hitting her hard, that pleased him immensely

As Kagome's breathing and heart rate rapidly increased, so did her savage thrusts up and down her hanyou's length. He was half insane with and lost in lust, so lost that he was aware of nothing but his miko taking great pleasure in him and enjoying his sexy muscular body, he enjoyed having her riding him, the harder he thrust up into her the more passionately she responded to him with a savageness that almost out did a female inu

Inuyasha pulled his lips from hers "Fuck, gods Kagome, shit the way you fuck me. Damn wench you could kill a guy"

"Y, you started it" she gasped in a teasing tone

"I really love you wench"

"Me to, and thanks for giving me the snake you promised me" she replied "Uh shit" she grunted when he thrust hard into her hitting a particular spot "Inuyasha f, feels good, don't stop more"

"Shit I, I'm gonna" he couldn't finish

It began _**"Gods yes Inuyasha"**_

"_**Kagome, gods damn Kagome" **_he exclaimed with the start of their climaxes

In a flash at the height of passion his fangs elongated and pierced the crook of her neck on the left side, and at the same time as she turned into a hanyouess she bit him in the same way. Inuyasha growled his conquest and mated status unbeknownst to him for all to hear, looking at Sesshoumaru Sugimi smirked. Powers merging, and flowing around them it sent the pair into another mating frenzy, and another set of explosive orgasms

**Lemon ends**

"It seems little brother has taken a mate" Sesshoumaru stated

"It is about time" Sugimi replied

"Yup the mutt finally realized that pussy has other uses, and got laid" Kouga joked

"Think he'll be able to walk after? Miroku teased

"Aw, our Yasha finally lost his cherry" the females said

Hours later the lovebirds were tired, hungry, and took a much needed break, they were headed to the kitchen when "Inuasha baby got his cherry tree chopped down now from virginity he is free" Miroku razzed

"Did it hurt? Kouga teased

"Need some novacane for your injured snake, little brother?" Sesshoumaru needled

"All it needs is a gentle massage" Jakotsu teased

"Hey our Inuyasha a plumber, who knew" Kagura added

"He's also a carpenter" Ayame said

"Carpenter? Playing along Sugimi inquired

"Yep, he's good at sawing wood for long, long periods of time"

"Gods, do you idiots ever shut up, and give it a rest?" Inuyasha said

"Nope" was they're reply

"Ohhh, why me? He moaned

"Come on snake lets go eat" Kagome teased, then smacked her mate across his butt

"Kagome" Inuyasha indignantly replied "Give me a break, will you?" They famished pair then headed to the kitchen


End file.
